Minecraft Kart 6: Minecraft Kart Wii
Minecraft Kart Wii (aka Minecraft Kart 6) '''is the sixth installment in the Minecraft Kart series. It released in 2009 for Japan, 2010 for America and Europe. Unike every previous game, which allows a maximum of 12 racers, this game allows up to 16 racers. It introduces Polar Bear, Shulker, Guardian, Elder Guardian, Chicken Jockey, Killer Rabbit, Little Carly, Little Kelly and Aviatorgaming as playable characters. The four new items are the Brick, the Slime Block, the Golden POW Block, and the Invincibility Leaf. '''Gameplay Changes Number of Racers While the first five installments could hold a maximum of twelve racers on the track, up to sixteen racers are allowed on the track. Cups Mushroom Cup Logo.png|Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Logo.png|Flower Cup Star Cup Logo.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Shell Cup Logo.png|Shell Cup Banana Cup Logo.png|Banana Cup Leaf Cup Logo.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Logo.png|Lightning Cup Items Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Purple Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giant Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Winged Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png|Blooper Jukebox.png|Jukebox Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather Orange Shell.png|Orange Shell Triple Orange Shell.png|Triple Orange Shell White Shell.png|White Shell Triple White Shell.png|Triple White Shell Purple Shell.png|Purple Shell Triple Purple Shell.png|Triple Purple Shell Black Shell.png|Black Shell Triple Black Shell.png|Triple Black Shell Snowball.png|Snowball Dispenser.png|Dispenser Dropper.png|Dropper Purple Fake Item Box.png|Purple Fake Item Box Green Fake Item Box.png|Green Fake Item Box Orange Fake Item Box.png|Orange Fake Item Box Yellow Fake Item Box.png|Yellow Fake Item Box Teal Shell.png|Teal Shell Triple Teal Shell.png|Triple Teal Shell Pink Shell.png|Pink Shell Triple Pink Shell.png|Triple Pink Shell Bronze Shell.png|Bronze Shell Triple Bronze Shell.png|Triple Bronze Shell Spike Top Shell.png|Spike Top Shell Silver Shell.png|Silver Shell Triple Silver Shell.png|Triple Silver Shell Gold Shell.png|Gold Shell Triple Gold Shell.png|Triple Gold Shell Gray Shell.png|Gray Shell Triple Gray Shell.png|Triple Gray Shell Platinum Shell.png|Platinum Shell Triple Platinum Shell.png|Triple Platinum Shell Buzzy Beetle Shell.png|Buzzy Beetle Shell Banana Peel - Minecraft Kart 4- Double Dash Artwork.png|Banana Peel Triple Banana.png|Triple Banana Golden Bullet Bill.png|Golden Bullet Bill Invisishroom.png|Invisishroom Spring Mushroom.png|Spring Mushroom Thunder Stick.png|Thunder Stick Lava Cloud - Minecraft Kart 5- Minecraft Kart DS Artwork.png|Lava Cloud Bow.png|Bow Sword.png|Sword Flint and Steel.png|Flint and Steel Shovel.png|Shovel Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe Axe.png|Axe Hoe.png|Hoe Slime Block.png|Slime Block (New) Brick.png|Brick ((New) Invincibility Leaf.png|Invincibility Leaf (New) Golden POW Block - Minecraft Kart 6- Minecraft Kart Wii Artwork.png|Golden POW Block (New) Courses Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup Spider Circuit Cow Meadows Mushroom Forest Zombie's Warehouse Flower Cup Skeleton Circuit Wolf Cape Donut Mall Husk Summit Star Cup Rosalina Snowland Moonview Highway Maple Taiga Grumble Volcano Special Cup Dry Bone Desert Wither Skeleton City V2 Wither Castle Spaceview Highway Retro Tracks Shell Cup XBOX360 Wither Skeleton City PS4 Wither Skeleton Jungle PS3 Choco Island 1 PSVITA Egg Utopia 1 Banana Cup PE Desert Dunes XBOX360 Skeleton Jungle PS3 Minecraft Circuit 1 PS4 Frappe Snowland Leaf Cup PS3 Donut Plains 1 PS4 Sherbet Land XBOX360 Vanilla Ice Flats PS4 Cave Spider Snowland Lightning Cup PS3 Spacedust Alley PS4 Rainbow Road PSVITA Star Plains XBOX360 Darkmoon Caverns Battle Courses New Battle Courses Aviatorgaming Arena Rosalina's Roulette Wheel Peach's Island Koopa Troopa Plains Spacedust Plains Retro Battle Courses PS3 Battle Course 1 PS4 POW Block Factory PSVITA Desert Arena XBOX360 Cookie Desert PE Starlight Plains Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Karting Games Category:Japan Category:Europe Category:America